A primeira vez que amamos
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Entre eles houve a primeira zanga. O primeiro beijo. O primeiro encontro. A primeira noite. Entre eles também houve a primeira vez que ambos amaram. [Short DG]


**Short ****por**** Rute Riddle  
****Romance/****Humor**

_**A **__**primeira **__**vez **__**que **__**amamos**_

_Planos! É o que fazemos não é? Planeamos a nossa vida, sabemos o que queremos e imaginamos o nosso futuro. Mas muitas vezes esquecemos que a vida não é como queremos. Que as coisas não correm como queremos. Que a vida é surpreendente.  
__Mas para eles foi necessário acontecer o inevitável.  
__Talvez no fim de tudo ambos entendam que a vida não é exactamente como planeamos. Apenas talvez eles percebam._

Tinha que admitir que Blaise Zabini sempre tivera namoradas estranhas, mas daquela vez ele passara todos os limites propostos pelas Leis da Natureza e do Homem. Ele estava mesmo a beijar a Di-Luna Lovegood no meio do Salão, em plena hora de almoço?  
Não podia acreditar que ele o estava a fazer? Quer dizer, ele é Blaise Zabini, seu amigo, um Slytherin.

"-Aquilo está mesmo a acontecer?"  
"-Não Pansy, é uma visão que ambos estamos a ter." – Respondeu ele vendo o amigo soltar a loira e caminhar para ao pé deles.  
"-Porque estão a olhar para mim assim?"  
"-Tu tens noção que estavas a beijar a Lovegood?"  
"-Draco…eu beijo a Luna há semanas. Nós namoramos, há mais de um mês."  
Draco apenas abriu a boca levemente, antes de piscar os olhos e olhar para a loira que pelos vistos era namorada do seu amigo. Ela encontrava-se a caminhar, na verdade, quase aos pulinhos, para a mesa dos Gryffindores, onde uma certa ruiva a olhava abismada, exactamente da mesma maneira que ele olhara Blaise segundos antes.

"-Oi Ginny!"  
"-Hum…oi. Luna…o que foi aquilo?" – perguntou a ruiva assim que amiga se sentou ao seu lado. Ela gostava de saber que o que vira não passara de uma simples ilusão, mas a verdade é que todos olhavam para Luna e comentavam sobre o beijo que ela dera ao Zabini, portanto não era ilusão. Não era de todo.  
"-Um beijo."  
"-Isso, eu sei." – Murmurou ela revirando os olhos. – "Mas…o Zabini?"  
"-Ele não é um pedaço de homem? É simplesmente divino! Tem um olhar profundo, uma voz grossa, um cheirinho bom. Só perde mesmo para o Malfoy, mas eu contento-me com ele."  
"-Wow! Pausa! O que se passa entre vocês dois?"  
"-Ora…nós….namoramos." – Respondeu a loira com um sorriso grandioso na face.  
"-Isso é….hum….sério?"  
"-Sim. E tu não sabes, ele convidou-me para…." – Mas Luna calou-se abruptamente, e em seguida puxou a amiga para fora do Salão.  
"-Mas onde raio vamos nós?"  
"-Não quero que nos oiçam. É segredo." – Respondeu Luna entrando numa sala de aula que estava vazia, e olhando para a amiga.  
"-Segredo. Céus Luna o que é que o Zabini te pediu?"  
"-Oh….nada do que estás a pensar garanto-te, não que eu não me importasse, afinal ele é lindo. E já te disse que ele tem uns abdominais fantásticos, e que quando me beija eu sinto meu corpo amolecer e apenas quero rasgar-lhe a camisa e depois…."  
"-Chega! Eu percebi a imagem….muito bem….infelizmente. Conta lá que segredo é esse?"  
"-Uma festa."  
"-Uma festa?"  
"-Sim Ginny uma festa."  
"-Esse é o grande segredo? Uma festa?"  
"-Sim. Ele convidou-me….quer dizer convidou-nos para a festa que vai haver esta noite nas masmorras."  
"-Tu disseste "convidou-nos"? Porque é que o Zabini me convidou?"  
"-Bem, porque ele sabe que nós somos amigas, e que tu nunca te divertes, que não tens namorado, e que tens que esquecer o Harry."  
"-Como é que ele sabe tudo isso sobre mim?"  
"-Eu acho que meio que lhe contei."  
"-Tu contaste-lhe isso tudo sobre mim? Como pudeste?"  
"-Eu adoro-te."  
"-Mas…mas o que é que isso tem a ver?"  
"-Eu estava preocupada, ele percebeu, eu disse que era contigo, ele quis saber porque me ama e se interessa pelos meus sentimentos, e pronto….eu contei."

Ginevra encontrava-se espantada a olhar para a amiga. Poderia ela estar mesmo louca? Abanou a cabeça antes de dizer:

"-Eu não vou a essa festa!"  
"-Oh….tens que ir." – Disse Luna pegando nas mãos da ruiva.  
"-Não, eu não tenho."  
"-Claro que tens. O que faria eu numa festa sem ti?"  
"-Luna….tu tens N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O! Tu não vais precisar de mim na festa, acredita!"  
"-Mas é claro que vou. E depois que tenho namorado? Continuamos amigas. E nós sempre prometemos a ir a todas as festas juntas. Lembras-te?"  
"-Sim….mas…."  
"-Não há mas nem meio mas Ginevra Weasley, tu vais a esta festa comigo e está decidido."  
"-Odeio quando usas o meu nome completo." – Murmurou a ruiva mal-humorada.  
"-Vais comigo?"  
"-Sim….tudo bem eu vou. Mas fico lá 5 minutos e depois vou-me embora. Entendido?"  
"-Perfeitamente." – Respondeu ela sorrindo. – "Mas tenho a certeza que te vais divertir. E quem sabe….vai ser uma noite memorável."  
"-Duvido!" – resmungou ela quando saia da sala com a amiga loira atrás de si a imaginar pormenores da festa.

Naquela altura ainda não imaginava como uma simples festa mudaria a sua vida.

….

"-Onde vais?" – perguntou Draco vendo Blaise caminhar até à saída da sala comum."  
"-Bem….buscar uma pessoa."  
"-Tu vais buscar uma pessoa? Como assim, "uma pessoa"? e a festa?"  
"-Mas, eu vou buscar essa pessoa para a festa. E uma amiga dessa pessoa. Até já Draco." – Respondeu o moreno saindo da sala rapidamente.

Draco piscou os olhos e em seguida correu atrás do amigo.

"-Hei Zabini, espera!"  
"-Que foi? Eu não posso demorar, estou atrasado?"  
"-Tu não me digas que convidaste a Lovegood para a nossa festa?"  
"-E porque não?"  
"-Porque, ela é a Lovegood."  
"-Ela é minha namorada."  
"-Eu percebi isso hoje ok? E amiga? Que amiga dela é que convidaste?"  
"-Hum….não conheces….pessoalmente." – Respondeu baixo parando no fundo das escadas.  
"-Nome!" – pediu Draco parando ao lado dele.  
"-Não importa."  
"-Zabini, sou eu que organizo as festas, convém saber quem vai, não achas?"  
"-Porquê? Ela não se vai sentar no teu colo, ou vai? Bem, na verdade há essa hipótese."

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha olhando para ele.  
"-Mas se fazes assim tanta questão em saber quem é ela, só tens que olhar para cima."

O loiro fez exactamente o que o moreno disse, e sentiu um misto estranho de emoções. Ela era simplesmente linda. Não, mais que linda, era divina, soberba, maravilhosamente perfeita. Essa era a parte boa das sensações dele. A outra parte, era que ela era a Weasley.  
Mas na realidade, naquele momento ela não parecia tanto uma Weasley.

….

"-Tens a certeza que vou bem assim?" – perguntou enquanto andavam pelos corredores.  
"-Tu já me perguntaste isso quase vinte vezes Luna, e eu respondi sempre que sim."  
"-Pois…mas é normal que pergunte isso quando tu estás assim?"  
"-O que é que eu tenho?"  
"-Estás linda."  
"-Oh pelo amor de Merlim. Estou com uma calças simples de ganga e uma camisa. O que tem de tão especial?"  
"-Não sei. Olha ali está o Blaise….acompanhado."

Ginny olhou para o fundo das escadas e viu o Malfoy. Mas naquele momento o Malfoy, aquele rapaz irritante, preponente e imbecil, não lhe parecera tão….Malfoy! Ele parecia….normal? Não, definitivamente normal não era o que ele parecia, pois ele era simplesmente….lindo. como é que ela nunca vira que ele era …. Ele era…. Como é que o podia classificar?  
"-Perfeito!" – murmurou para si mesma quando chegou ao fim das escadas e viu que ele estava parado à sua frente.

Draco não desviara os olhos dela, por nenhum momento em que ela descera as escadas. E quando ela parou à sua frente, e os olhos dela se colaram nos seus, e ela murmurou "Perfeito!" ele simplesmente sorriso levemente.  
"-Vamos para a festa?" – perguntou Zabini, puxando a namorada pela mão.  
"-Vem Ginny!" – disse a loira olhando para trás e vendo que a amiga ainda não havia saído do meu local.  
"-Hum…pois….sim….vou já."

Draco deixou que a ruiva passasse por ele e em seguida ele próprio caminhou até à festa. Lentamente. Observando-a bem.

….

"-Diverte-te!"  
"-O quê?" – perguntou ela gritando.  
"-Eu disse: Diverte-te!" – gritou Luna ao ouvido da ruiva.  
"-Onde vais?"

Mas Luna não a ouvira, Luna afastara-se dela e caminhara pelo meio da multidão, até à pista de dança.  
"-Mas o que é que eu estou aqui a fazer?"  
"-Isto é uma festa Weasley, é suposto divertires-te!" – disse uma voz ao seu ouvido.  
Virou-se apenas para fixar a face do Malfoy.  
"-Pois…mas eu não me consigo divertir com este barulho. Vou embora?"  
"-Não, não vais!" – disse ele segurando o braço dela.  
Ginevra olhou primeiro para a mão dele a segurar seu braço e depois para ele, e arqueou a sobrancelha, o que o fez rir.  
"-Ninguém sai de uma festa organizada por mim, dizendo que não se está a divertir."  
"-Não sou adepta de festa. Deixa ir!" – Gritou ela.  
"-Vem comigo, farei com que aprendas a gostar de festas."  
"-Não! Solta-me imbecil."

Ele não a largou, apenas a puxou para si, e em seguida a empurrou, afastando as pessoas da sua frente.  
"-Onde me levas?" – perguntou ela quando deixou de se debater, quando desistiu de lhe fazer frente.  
"-Primeiro passo para te divertires: bebidas." – Respondeu ele parando em frente do bar que ele próprio havia transfigurado.  
"-Eu não vou beber nada."  
"-Porque não?"  
"-Apenas porque não."  
"-Já sei. Não és adepta de bebidas alcoólicas. A sério Weasley, és adepta do quê?"  
"-O que raio tu tens a ver com isso?"  
"-Wow! Tudo bem, não precisas de ficar irritada. Vamos lá, experimenta só este copo, vais gostar."  
"-Isso é o quê?"  
"-Experimenta primeiro, se gostares eu digo-te." – Respondeu ele oferecendo-lhe um copo pequeno com um liquido claro.  
"-Só espero que não seja veneno."  
"-A ideia é tu divertires-te, não eu!" – comentou ele o que a fez beber em seguida o conteúdo todo do copinho.

Sentiu a garganta arder e fechou os olhos. Aquilo era simplesmente….mau!

"-Então?"  
"-Como é que é suposto eu me divertir quando bebo algo que me queima a garganta?"  
Ele gargalhou.  
"-Vais-te divertir, quando a bebida começar a fazer efeito. Não te preocupes, não demora muito. É forte e tu não estás habituada."  
"-Afinal o que queres de mim Malfoy?"  
"-Quero que tu no final da noite digas que eu, o Malfoy sou maravilhoso a organizar festa."  
"-Isso ia-te deixar feliz?"  
"-És uma Weasley. Um comprimento, por mais banal que seja, é sempre algo que me dá imenso prazer."  
"-És um imbecil."  
"-Tu já me chamaste isso hoje."  
"-Pois, reforço a ideia. Imbecil. Vamos dançar?"

Ele riu divertido. Jamais dançaria com uma Weasley! E ela jamais dançaria com ele, não era? O riso parou completamente assim que ela o puxou pela mão, até ao meio da pista.

"-O que estás a fazer Weasley?"  
"-Vou dançar contigo!"  
"-Oh….a bebida fez efeito mais rápido do que eu pensei." – Murmurou ele sentindo as mãos dela pousados nos seus ombros.  
"-Vamos Malfoy….mexe-te." – gritou ela.  
"-Eu não vou dançar contigo Weasley!" – gritou ele de volta.  
"-Mas, tu não querias que eu me divertisse?"  
"-Mas não comigo!"  
"-Deixa de ser imbecil. Dança comigo!"

Ele apenas a olhou e ficou parado no mesmo local. Nada o iria fazer dançar com ela. Nada. Certo?  
E foi então que ela colou seu corpo ao dele, e apertou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e ele sentiu os lábios dela bem perto dos seus. A respiração dela contra a sua face estava a deixá-lo entorpecido.

"-Definitivamente não devias de ter bebido nada." – Murmurou ele começando a dançar ao ritmo da música.

Ela riu ao seu ouvido arrepiando-o. Aquilo era incrivelmente estúpido. Ele estava a dançar com a Weasley. Ok a Weasley era gira, maravilhosa e tinha um corpo fantástico, mas era uma Weasley e ele não devia de estar a dançar com ele. Afinal ela já lhe chamar imbecil 3 vezes e tudo.

"-No que estás a pensar?" – perguntou ela.  
"-Quê?"  
"-Estavas com uma cara estranha. No que pensavas?"

Ele fixou-a e ela apenas sorriu debilmente. Na verdade ele diria, bebedamente. Foi nesse momento que ela tropeçou nos seus próprios pés e ele a segurou com mais força pela cintura, amparando-a.  
Ela apenas gargalhou.

"-Devias de te ir sentar. Nunca imaginei que um simples shot te deixasse assim. Ok, era duplo mas mesmo assim, nunca imaginei que ficasses tão bêbada."  
"-Não me quero sentar. Quero dançar mais. Mexe o corpo Malfoy."  
"-Mexo o corpo?"  
"-Sim. Assim." – Respondeu ela afastando-se dele e começando a balançar o corpo ao ritmo da musica.

Draco ficou parado a olhar para ela, rindo. Aquela era a dança mais ridícula que ele já vira. Ela movia-se desengonçadamente, ria divertida e parecia uma….louca. mas mesmo assim ele estava a gostar. Apesar de parecer louca parecia sexy também.  
"-Malfoy! Acompanha-me." – Disse ela movendo-se em roda dele.  
Draco fechou os olhos, quando sentiu o peito da ruiva contra as suas costas e as mãos dela no seu peito. Ela movia-se, e queria que ele se movesse também.  
"-Weasley….hum…pára."  
"-Não. Dança comigo Malfoy." – Disse ela ao seu ouvido.  
Mais uma vez ele sentiu o arrepio pelas costas acima, e estranhamente começou a mover-se novamente ao ritmo da música.  
"-Vês não está a ser difícil." – Disse ela assim que voltou para a frente dele.

"-Ainda não estás farta?"  
"-Ok! Posso parar." – Respondeu ela, o que o fez suspirar.  
Draco viu quando ela passou directamente por ele e caminhou até ao balcão.  
"-Mas onde é que ela vai? Não vai beber, pois não? Oh Merlim, ela vai mesmo beber."  
Quando chegou ao pé dela, ela acabava de beber mais um copo de shot.  
"-Foi duplo?" – Perguntou Draco ao rapaz que servia as bebidas.  
"-Ela pediu um igual ao de há bocado."  
"-Oh lindo." – Murmurou, vendo-a cambalear assim que ela se levantou do banco onde estava sentada.  
"-Quero dançar novamente."  
"-Não, não queres." – Disse ele pegando no braço dela.

Ela apenas riu, antes de as pernas dela falharem, e ela acabar nos braços dele, de modo a não acabar no chão.

"-Wow! As pessoas estão a andar à volta. Vê só Malfoy."  
"-As pessoas não estão a andar à roda Weasley, tu é que estás bêbada."  
"-Não! As pessoas é que estão a andar à roda. Será que se formos para ali também vamos andar à roda como eles? Vamos Malfoy?"  
"-Não!" – respondeu ele gritando de modo a ela o ouvir bem.  
"-Mas…parece ser giro."  
"-Vais achar mesmo muito divertido amanhã de manhã, verás."

"-O que é que lhe fizeste?"  
"-Nada." – Respondeu ele olhando para a loira que acabara de chegar ao pé deles.  
"-Tu embebedaste-a Draco?"  
"-Deixa de ser estúpido Zabini, claro que não. Eu só lhe dei um copinho, o resto ela é que pediu. Não fui a tempo de impedir. O que faço agora?"  
"-Bem….este problema é teu." – Respondeu Blaise.  
"-Vocês não me vão deixar com ela, sozinho, pois não?"  
"-Claro que não. Ela é minha amiga." – Respondeu Luna.  
"-Boa!" – disse Draco aliviado.  
"-Não. Nós não te vamos ajudar. Tu é que fizeste o disparate."  
"-Zabini…."  
"-Ora Malfoy. Tenho a certeza que tens um plano. Tu tens sempre um plano. Anda dançar Luna, o Draco vai conseguir safar-se."

Draco ficou parado, com a ruiva nos braços que ria divertida, vendo o amigo e a namorada deste caminhar para o meio da pista.  
"-Olha a Luna! Luna!" – Chamou a ruiva gritando e saltando. - "Uau! Ela também está a rodar, e muito rápido. Parece mesmo giro. Vamos Malfoy!"  
"-Vamos. Vamos mas é embora."  
Caminhou para o corredor, puxando-a.  
"-Vamos lá Weasley cala-te. Vão ouvir-te assim." – Disse ele assim que estavam no corredor e ela ria.  
"-Quero voltar Malfoy."  
"-Nem pensar." – Disse ele o que a fez gargalhar e cambalear.

Draco passou um braço pela cintura dela encostando as costas dela ao seu peito.

"-Wow!" – disse ela.  
"-Agora calada."  
Mas ela não o fez, ela apenas gargalhou, e ele optou por pousar a mão livre na boca dela.  
"-Não acredito que minha mão está na tua boca. Mas porque raio te apresentei a bebida? Porque raio o Blaise te convidou? Porque é que isto só acontece comigo?"

Parou em frente ao retrato da Dama-Gorda. Ainda bem que ele era monitor e sabia onde ficavam as salas comuns de todas as casas. Não sabia era a palavra passe.

"-Amendoim." – Disse ela assim que ele soltou a sua boca por um segundo.  
"-Amendoim?" – perguntou ele olhando-a.

A porta abriu-se e ele olhou da ruiva para a porta.  
"-Oh ok! Amendoim. Espero que não esteja ninguém na sala comum a esta hora."  
Ginny riu por baixo da mão dele o que fez fazer uma expressão de nojo, antes de a puxar para dentro da sala comum.  
"-Ok! Entregue." – Disse ele atirando-a para cima de um sofá.

Ela riu divertida.  
"-Nunca mais me meto numa desta, juro." – Murmurou vendo-a sentar-se no sofá e levantar-se em seguida.  
"-O que pensas que estás a fazer Weasley?"  
Ela apenas riu antes de tentar andar. Tropeçou nos próprios pés e mais uma vez acabou por ser segurada por ele.  
"-Ok, devias de estar ali no sofá a dormir. Agora Weasley."  
"-Obrigada Malfoy. Diverti-me imenso."

Ele olhou abismado para ela e em seguida ela pura e simplesmente colou seus lábios aos dele.  
Primeiro o choque por ela estar a fazer aquilo. Depois a sensação boa que era a de ter os lábios dela nos seus. E em seguida, a correspondência ao beijo.  
Segurou-a fortemente pela cintura, tornando o beijo que antes era um simples beijo que ela lhe roubara, num beijo em que ambos eram protagonistas.

Um beijo que fechava aquela noite tão estranha, para ambos. Um beijo que possivelmente na manhã seguinte faria com que ambos se arrependessem.

Naquele momento, a verdade é que o beijo era o que ambos queriam.

Um simples beijo. Certo?

Assim que os seus lábios se descolaram, ele viu ela sorrir e em seguida ela fechou os olhos adormecendo.  
"-Oh boa. Meus beijos agora dão-lhe sono." – Comentou deitando-a no sofá. – "Primeira e última vez que tentei divertir uma Weasley."

Olhou para ela e em seguida abanou a cabeça, antes de caminhar para fora da sala comum.

"-Hum….um não fará mal a ninguém." – Murmurou para si mesmo voltando atrás e beijando os lábios dela que se mantinha adormecida.  
Em seguida saiu mesmo da sala comum dos Gryffindores e esperava não ter que voltar lá, nunca mais.

"-Ginny!" – gritou uma voz fazendo com que ela saltasse de susto e rodasse na cama. Mas algo não estava bem, pois assim que ela rodou caiu no chão.  
Não estava na sua cama?  
Abriu os olhos apenas para ver Ron, Harry e Hermione parados à sua frente, e para constatar que estava na sala comum. Fechou os olhos sentindo a cabeça latejar, na realidade era mais do que latejar, a cabeça parecia que ia explodir.  
"-Posso saber o que fazes aqui?" – indagou Ron.  
"-Hum…estou na …. Sala comum. Qual é o mal?"  
"-Tu estavas a dormir no sofá!" – respondeu ele gritando o que fez a ruiva fechar os olhos novamente e levar as mãos à cabeça.  
"-Não grites!" – pediu ela levantando-se do chão em seguida.  
Parou de frente para eles e viu que todos esperavam uma explicação ou algo muito parecido com isso. Foi nesse momento que ela se lembrou. Festa, bebida, dança, beijo, Malfoy.

Fez uma careta antes de responder:

"-Eu estava a dormir aqui porque….bem….estava a fazer uma lição e acabei adormecendo."  
"-Não me mintas Ginny. Ontem não estavas aqui, e não tens nenhum livro contigo."  
"-E precisas de livros e pergaminhos para fazeres as lições." – Completou Harry.

'_Oh! Muito amoroso Harry! Obrigada!'_ – pensou a ruiva olhando para Hermione que a olhava curiosa.

"-Mas, eu não te estou a mentir Ron. Foi mesmo isso. Eu vim fazer uma lição e acabei adormecendo."  
"-E o livro onde está?"  
Engoliu em seco, mas não estava a conseguir pensar numa boa mentira. Ela sempre fora boa a inventar mentiras, o que a impedia daquela vez?  
"-Ok! Vou-te contar a verdade. Foi a Luna."  
"-A Luna?"  
"-Sim Ron, a Luna. Ela, como tu ontem viste namora com o Zabini, então ela prometeu-me que iria contar-me tudo. Mas então não teve tempo, e depois de noite é que ela se lembrou de me mandar uma coruja. Mas como já todas dormiam no dormitório eu não queria acordar ninguém com a luz que precisava para ler a carta e responder, e então vim para a sala comum. Li a carta, mandei a resposta e acabei adormecendo sem querer."  
"-Foi mesmo isso?"  
"-Foi sim Ron." – Respondeu ela sorrindo.  
"-E porque não disseste logo?"  
"-Hum….não sei. Mas pronto, agora está explicado, eu preciso de ir tomar banho."

Viu quando Ron saiu da sala comum de mão dada com Hermione, e em seguida sentiu o olhar de Harry sobre si.  
"-Bem….vou tomar banho."

"-Quando a Luna te mandou a carta já dormias?" – indagou ele com um sorriso.  
"-Sim.  
"-E com essa roupa?"

Olhou para si mesma vendo que tinha a roupa que levara à festa, sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes e em seguida fixou o moreno.

"-Tu mentes bem Ginny."  
"-Hum…."  
"-Não te preocupes, não contarei ao Ron."  
Ela sorriu dando um beijo na bochecha do moreno.  
"-Obrigada, és um óptimo amigo." – Murmurou antes de começar a subir as escadas e correr para o seu dormitório.

Precisava de um banho, urgentemente. E também precisava de esquecer o maldito beijo que dera ao Malfoy. A culpa era toda da Luna, ela iria pagá-las.

…..

"-Bom dia Draco!" – disse a voz de Blaise ao seu ouvido enquanto caminhava para o Salão Principal.  
"-Bom dia só se for para ti desgraçado."  
"-Ora, mas que mal humor é esse? Está um dia magnífico, é domingo, não chove."  
"-Olha aqui seu imbecil, eu ontem fiquei sozinho com a Weasley, bêbada. Eu tive que a levar até à torre dos Gryffindores, pior, eu levei-a até à sala comum estupidamente vermelha deles, e deixei-a no sofá. E sabes porquê? Porque TU, tu que a convidaste, abandonaste-me com ela."  
"-Ora, tu embebedaste-a."  
"-Eu não fiz nada disso, apenas queria que ela se divertisse."  
"-E porque é que tu querias que ela se divertisse?"  
"-Para ela admitir que eu sou óptimo a organizar festas."  
"-Bem, até onde vi, ela gargalhava, logo devia de estar muito divertida."  
"-Bastardo!" – resmungou Draco entre dentes enquanto se sentava na mesa dos Slytherin.

Blaise apenas riu, antes de seu olhar se cruzar com o de Luna.

Draco apenas suspirou vendo o sorriso estúpido que o amigo tinha na face. A paixão fazia as pessoas agirem como retardadas, era certo. Rolou os olhos e foi então que a viu a entrar no salão. Vinha sozinha, completamente alheia de tudo, e parecia bem normal naquela manhã.  
Não apresentava nenhum requisito de loucura como na noite anterior. Sorriu levemente, antes de parar de olhar para ela e começar a comer o seu pequeno-almoço.

….

"-Ora, mas porque raio haveria eu de querer uma poção para a ressaca?" – perguntou-se ela ironicamente assim que saiu da ala hospitalar. – "A sério, Madame Pomfrey já foi mais esperta."

Abanou a cabeça caminhando até ao Salão Principal. Assim que entrou sentiu o olhar dele sobre si, mas nada a iria fazer olhar para ele.  
Bem, também nada a iria fazer dançar com ele, nem o beijar e ela fez ambas as coisas. Mas isso deveu-se à bebida extremamente alcoólica que ela ingerira. Naquela manhã certamente não iria olhar para ele. Na realidade, a única pessoa que ela queria encontrar era mesmo a desgraçada da Luna que a conduzira aquela loucura.

"-Olá!" – disse a voz alegre de Luna no exacto momento em que Ginny acabava o seu pequeno-almoço.  
Suspirou, voltando-se para ela com um olhar assassino que apenas fez a loira sorrir.  
"-Não sorrias, não tem piada." – Avisou a ruiva, levantando-se e puxando a amiga até para fora do salão.  
"-Onde vamos?"  
"-Aqui está bom mesmo." – Respondeu a ruiva abrindo a porta de uma sala e atirando a amiga lá para dentro. – "Tu tens noção do que fizeste?" – perguntou assim que fechou a porta.  
"-Eu? Mas que fiz eu?" – indagou a loira com uma cara de anjo muito bem ensaiada.  
"-Tu levaste-me para uma festa, organizada por Draco Malfoy, que me embebedou me fez agir como louca, e…." – Mas a ruiva calou-se abruptamente não continuando a gritaria.  
"-E…?" – Perguntou Luna sorrindo, agora extremamente curiosa.

"-E acabou. Não há mais nada a registar."

"-Mentirosa. Eu sei que ele te tirou da festa, eu vi. O que é que se passou depois?"  
"-Levou-me para a torre dos Gryffindores e ponto final."  
"-Oh não Ginevra Weasley, tu não me enganas, conheço-te bem. O que é que se passou? Vocês beijaram-se? Vocês fizeram sexo louco devido à adrenalina da festa e ao efeito da bebida."  
"-Primeiro, nem que eu tivesse bebido um barril inteiro de algo extremamente alcoólico, eu faria sexo com o Malfoy. Segundo, o Malfoy não faz o meu género. Terceiro, sim nós beijamo-nos mas foi porque eu estava irremediavelmente bêbada!"  
"-Mas beijaram-se. Vocês beijaram-se. E foi assim um beijinho pequenino e rápido, ou um daqueles super apaixonados e molhados."  
"-Molhados? Como é que consegues fazer com que eu fique com uma imagem nojenta de um beijo?"  
"-Eu só quero saber como é que Draco Malfoy beija. Afinal ele é O Draco Malfoy!" – constatou a loira o que fez Ginny suspirar.  
"-Ele beija…bem." – Disse a ruiva, sabendo que bem era um adjectivo fraco para qualificar o beijo dele. Ele beijava mais que bem, mas isso também não interessava.  
"-E, ele não faz o teu género?" – indagou a loira em seguida.  
"-Hum….não!"  
"-Porque não? Já olhaste bem? Aquele cabelo loiro super liso e sedoso, os olhos enigmáticos, o peito musculado, o rabo….hum….que rabo…."  
"-Lembra-te….Blaise!" – disse a ruiva rindo. – "Foca Luna, foca. Tu tens namorado."  
"-Eu sei. Mas eu sei ver os atributos físicos do Malfoy. Já tu beijaste-o, e nem reparas nisso. Se eu alguma vez o beijasse garanto-te que as coisas iriam bem além do beijo….afinal já ouvi coisas."  
"-Tu ouviste coisas?" – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.  
"-Sim. Na casa de banho do 4º andar. Uma qualquer estava a contar como ele é na cama, e parece que é…"  
"-Eu não quero saber." – Cortou a ruiva. – "É sério Luna, não me interessa como raio o Malfoy é na cama. Não me interessa o Malfoy e ponto final. Já estamos há quase meia hora a falar nele."

"-Meia hora? Oh estou atrasada. Tenho que ir Blaise espera-me. E pensa….o Malfoy tem que fazer o teu tipo, ele é o tipo de qualquer uma."  
"-Pois….mas não o meu. Certo?" – perguntou-se ela quando já se encontrava sozinha e saía da sala vazia. – "Não….é claro que não."

"-A falar sozinha?"  
Gelou completamente ao ouvir aquela voz murmurar ao seu ouvido.  
"-Afinal és louca mesmo. No meio de um corredor e a falar sozinha."  
"-Eu não sou louca Malfoy." – Disse voltando-se para ele.  
"-Oh! Eu tenho direito a dizer isso….afinal depois de ontem."  
"-O ontem foi culpa tua. Tu, é que me mandaste beber aquilo."  
"-Nunca pensei que ficasses tão bêbada com uma simples bebida."  
"-Pois…eu já sabia que não pensavas mesmo. És imbecil e pronto."  
"-Ok! Da próxima vez que tu me chamares imbecil, eu juro que te arrependes."  
"-Wow! Estou cheia de medo….imbecil." – murmurou ela sarcasticamente.

Draco apenas sorriu, antes de a empurrar contra a parede do corredor. Encostou seu corpo ao dela, o que a fez engolir em seco e perguntar num fio de voz:

"-O que estás a fazer?"  
"-Pensava que não tinhas medo Weasley."  
"-E não tenho."  
"-Estás a tremer."  
"-Isso é…isso é porque….porque…."  
"-Gaguejar é outro sintoma de pânico."  
"-Imbecil." – Murmurou ela elevando o joelho e dando uma joelhada bem no meio das pernas do loiro.

Draco ofegou antes de se afastar da ruiva que sorria vitoriosa. Sua visão ficou turva por causa da dor, mas viu-a sair de ao pé dele, e caminhar pelo corredor.  
Maldita Weasley! Ela iria pagar-lhas. Iria mesmo.

…

Cantarolava sozinha feliz consigo mesma. Naquele momento Draco Malfoy devia de estar com o seu júnior a doer, e ela era a culpada disso.

"-Estás muito feliz." – Disse a voz de Harry atrás de si.  
"-Sim. Digamos que fiz uma coisa que me deixou extremamente feliz."  
"-E o que foi, posso saber?" – perguntou ele.  
"-Hum….é meio que segredo." – Respondeu ela. – "Bem, eu tenho que ir para a biblioteca, tenho um trabalho de casa para fazer. Tu vais onde?"  
"-Eu….também é meio que segredo."  
"-Oh!"  
"-Estou a brincar." – Disse ele rindo. – "Não vou para lado nenhum. Ron e Hermione desapareceram, o que é hábito na verdade. E, eu bem….queres ajuda no trabalho?"  
"-Pode ser. Na verdade, é óptimo ter uma ajudante."

Aquela desgraçada iria pagar bem caro a joelhada. Era só ele encontrá-la, que teria a sua vingança. Ela iria aprender a não se meter com um Malfoy, iria mesmo.  
Viu-a com o Potter a entrar na biblioteca. Esperou alguns minutos antes de ele próprio se dirigir até lá. Era hora de sua vingança. Aquela ruiva iria aprender.

"-Hum….preciso de um livro…volto já." – Disse Ginny levantando-se e caminhando em seguida para o meio das estantes.  
Estava a olhar para as prateleiras do fundo de uma estante quando ouviu a voz dele perguntar:  
"-O que é que teu irmão iria dizer se soubesse que tu foste a uma festa, ficaste bêbada e beijaste um Malfoy?"  
Levantou-se, olhando-o furiosa e perguntou em seguida:  
"-O que queres de mim?"  
"-Que te humilhes."  
"-Humilhar-me?"  
"-Pede-me desculpas….agora." – disse ele ameaçadoramente aproximando-se dela.

Estava tão próximos, outra vez, que ela sentia o perfume masculino dele.  
"-Não!"  
"-Pede Weasley….ou, eu vou procurar teu maninho e contar-lhe os pormenores mais sórdidos de ontem. Como a maneira como me agarravas para dançar, a maneira como te movias, a maneira como me beijaste."  
"-Tu não terias coragem."  
"-Devias de saber, um Malfoy tem coragem de muita coisa. Pede desculpas, agora."

Ele estava cada vez mais perto, seu corpo quase tocava o dela, e Ginny fechou os olhos.  
"-Vou contar até três Weasley. Um……dois…."  
"-Desculpa." – Murmurou ela.  
"-Hum….não ouvi o que disseste. Repete mais alto, sim?"  
"-Desculpa."  
"-Um pouco mais alto!" – murmurou ele ao ouvido dela. – "E com Malfoy no fim."  
"-Desculpa Malfoy, por te ter agredido." – Disse ela por fim o que fez Draco dar um sorriso quase malévolo.

"-Hum….jamais Weasley. Jamais de desculparei. E acho que vou contar ao teu irmão na mesma."  
"-Não….eu fiz o que querias."  
"-Sim, tu fizeste. Afinal não há nada mais humilhante do que se implorar por desculpas e se ouvir um "não". Especialmente se for uma Weasley a implorar e um Malfoy a dizer "não"."  
"-Tu és horrível."  
"-Não fui eu que andei a magoar os outros fisicamente, pois não Weasley."  
"-Imbecil."  
"-Mas será possível que ainda não entendeste? És louca, e burra?"  
"-Eu juro que se me tocas eu grito."  
"-E coragem?" – perguntou ele pressionando seu corpo contra o dela.

Viu quando a respiração dela lhe faltou, e sorriu por isso. Mas não podia estar muito feliz, porque ele próprio se sentia estranho, quando se encontrava tão perto dela.  
"-Solta-me imbecil."

Draco pousou a mão na face dela, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos e disse:  
"-Tu nunca, mas mesmo nunca mais me chamas imbecil."  
"-Imbecil." – Disse ela com os olhos a brilhar, desafiando-o.  
Draco apenas sorriu, antes de colar seus lábios aos dela.

O beijo era arrebatador, sôfrego, ansioso.  
Draco acabou por pousar ambas as mãos ao lado da cabeça dela, enquanto a beijava, tornando o contacto dos corpos maior e o beijo ainda mais profundo. Quando se afastaram de modo a respirarem, ele reparou que ela ofegava. Sorriu, beijando o pescoço dela.

"-O…o que é que teu pai diria se soubesse que andas a beijar uma Weasley?"  
"-Possivelmente….não acreditaria." – Respondeu ele segurando o quadril dela.  
"-E se….eu lhe dissesse?"  
"-Queres mesmo dizer-lhe?"  
"-Vais dizer ao Ron?"

Ele riu divertido, antes de a voltar a beijar.  
"-Tomo isso como um não, certo?" – perguntou ela num murmúrio quando ele encostou a testa à dela.  
"-Não sei….vou pensar."

Ela olhou-o abismada e em seguida ele afastou-se, deixando-a pregada à estante, com o coração aos pulos e a respiração descompensada.  
Ficou algum tempo naquela posição, a tentar assimilar o que se tinha passado. Até que viu que sua roupa estava amarrotada. Passou a mão pela roupa de modo a parecer mais apresentável, em seguida atou o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo, e depois saiu do meio das estantes.

"-Então….o livro?"  
"-Livro Harry?" – indagou sentando-se ao pé do moreno.  
"-Sim. Tu foste buscar um livro. Onde está?"  
"-Ah! Não encontrei." – Respondeu ela o que fez o moreno rir  
"-Bem….então teremos que continuar sem livro, não é mesmo?"  
"-É." – Respondeu ela sorrindo, tentando não pensar nos beijos do Malfoy.

Afinal, aquilo era loucura. E pior….nenhum estava bêbado.

….

"-Onde estiveste?" – Perguntou Blaise assim que Draco se sentou ao pé dele na sala comum.  
"-Por aí!" – Respondeu simplesmente.  
"-Por ai? Uau, que explícito."  
"-Quem disse que quero ser explícito? Olha lá, não devias de estar com a Lovegood?" – Perguntou fazendo uma careta.  
"-Hum….ainda não. O que achas de vir comigo?"  
"-Onde?"  
"-Até aos jardins, quem sabe praticar um pouco de Quidditch."  
"-Isso é uma boa ideia." – Concordou Draco levantando-se e começando a sair da sala comum.

Talvez voar fosse bom….talvez esquecesse o beijo….ou melhor, a terrível vontade que teve de a beijar. E especialmente aquela sensação estranha na boca do estômago. Mas possivelmente isso devia-se a algo estragado que ele havia comido. É…certamente era isso! Não era?

….

"-Ginny!" – chamou a voz de Luna mesmo atrás de si o que fez a ruiva saltar na cadeira.  
Harry deu uma pequena gargalhada o que fez a ruiva fuzilá-lo com o olhar.  
"-Olá Luna. Por aqui?"  
"-Andava à tua procura."  
"-Ah! Para quê?" – indagou vendo o olhar da loira recair sobre Harry.  
"-Bem….eu vou embora. Na verdade vai haver treino de Quidditch, em 5 minutos. Tenho mesmo que ir. Te logo Ginny." – Despediu-se ele dando um beijo na bochecha da ruiva. – "Até logo Luna."  
"-Até logo Harry." – Disse a loira animadamente, antes de se sentar ao lado da ruiva e dizer: - "Preciso da tua ajuda."  
"-Para?"  
"-Queria fazer uma surpresa ao Blaise, mas não sei o quê!"  
"-Uma surpresa? Tu vens-me pedir ajuda para uma surpresa? Eu não sou boa nisso, sabes bem."  
"-Oh vamos lá….afinal vou-me encontrar com ele hoje, preciso de algo giro."  
"-Porque não lhe ofereces chocolates?"

Luna olhou para a ruiva de olhos esbugalhados.

"-Que foi?" – Perguntou a ruiva.  
"-Chocolates? É proibido oferecer chocolates a homens."  
"-É?"  
"-Claro que sim Ginny. Mas em que Mundo é que tu vives?"  
"-No…normal." – Respondeu a ruiva. – "Estou farta de fazer este trabalho, acho que vou parar mesmo."  
"-Óptimo." – Disse Luna levantando-se. – "Vamos dar um passeio. Vamos logo, Ginny!"

A ruiva riu enquanto era puxada pela amiga para fora da biblioteca.

….

"-Odeio aqueles Gryffindores. Como é que eles puderam? Nós estávamos apenas a voar, e eles chegaram e pronto. Tiraram-nos o campo." – Resmungava Draco enquanto caminhava pelo jardim com Blaise.  
"-Deixa de resmungar tanto. Eles tinham o campo reservado."  
"-Sim….mas voar faz-me bem….eu preciso."  
"-Porquê? Que eu saiba tu só dizes isso quando tens algo que te incomode. Draco Malfoy o que é que tu fizeste?"  
"-Nada Blaise, o que poderia eu ter feito?"  
"-Bem, poderias….Luna!"  
"-Luna?" – indagou o loiro confuso, antes de ver uma coisa loira voar para cima do moreno. – "Ah! Essa Luna."

Seu olhar ficou fixo na ruiva que estava à sua frente.  
"-Hum….bem….acho que vou indo. Fica bem Luna." – Disse ela vendo que a amiga não lhe ia ligar mais nenhuma nos próximos momentos.  
"-Também vou indo. E por favor, arranjem um quarto."

Observou a ruiva que caminhava à sua frente, e segundos depois ele puxava-a pelo braço.  
"-O que raio queres de mim Malfoy?"  
"-Nada!"  
"-Óptimo então. Solta-me."  
"-Não!" – Murmurou ele com um sorriso nos lábios.  
"-Como não? Tu não queres nada de mim pois não? Então solta-me….ag…."

Não acabou a frase pois os lábios dele colaram-se aos dela.  
Aquilo não era normal pois não?

Mas isso não importava na verdade. O que lhe importava naquela altura era os lábios dele contra os dela.  
Passou com ambos os braços por trás do pescoço dele aprofundando o beijo, ao mesmo tempo que sentia os braços dele a passar pelo seu quadril, aproximando o corpo da ruiva do seu. Afastaram os lábios por segundos para logo em seguir voltar a beijarem-se.

Foi então que ambos ouviram uma enorme trovoada e logo em seguida caiam sobre eles grossas gotas de chuvas. Ginevra afastou-se dele e riu divertida.

"-Vamos ficar doentes." – Comentou ela.  
"-É!" – concordou ele, beijando-a em seguida.

Mais uma vez ela não fez nada para impedir o beijo, muito pelo contrário. Era bom quando ele a beijava. Quer dizer, ela sentia algo na boca do estômago, será que estava a ficar com dores de barriga? Teria comido algo estragado?  
Bem, isso não importava, o que era importante era que eles se estavam a beijar.

Ela estava a beijar um Malfoy! Sim, isso era assustador, mas de momento também não importava. Só importava que aquela sensação era boa. Apenas isso!

As roupas estavam ensopadas, os corpos tremiam de frio, quando eles se afastaram.

"-Hum…" – Murmurou ela.  
"-É melhor voltarmos para dentro, antes que…bem fiquemos doentes."  
"-Eu disse isso há bocado."

Ele riu, beijando-a novamente. Aquilo era o quê? Uma droga? Porque é que ele não parava de a beijar, porque é que não conseguia parar de a beijar?  
Uma trovoada mais forte fez com que a ruiva se afastasse dele.

"-Eu tenho mesmo que ir. E na realidade…. Nós nem devíamos de estar a….bem….a fazer isto."  
Draco apenas encolheu os ombros antes de girar nos calcanhares e voltar para dentro do Castelo.  
"-Hei imbecil!" – chamou ela correndo atrás dele.  
"-Tu não…."  
"-Não te chamo imbecil, já sei. Mas tu foste o único culpado por eu estar ensopada."  
"-Até onde me lembro tu não fugiste entretanto."  
"-Imbecil." – Disse ela o que apenas fez com que ele a beijasse, novamente.

"-Mas…"  
"-Sempre que me chamares imbecil, eu beijo-te."

Ela riu antes de se afastar dele e entrar no castelo. Draco acabou por a seguir, com um sorriso nos lábios.

….

"-Mas…onde estiveste Ginny?"  
"-Estava no jardim quando começou a chover." – Respondeu ela ao moreno que lhe sorria. – "Vou tomar um banho quente. Ah! Harry…se, eu te chamasse imbecil o que é que me fazias?"  
"-Hum…nada, eu acho." – Respondeu ele.  
"-Certo." – Murmurou rindo antes de subir as escadas para o seu dormitório.

O Malfoy era definitivamente diferente de todos os outros homens. Mas porque raio estava ela a pensar nele? Porque raio, ele a beijava? Porque é que ela deixava que ele a beijasse?  
Meteu-se debaixo de água, desejando esquecer aquela sensação que tinha sempre que ele a tocava, a olhava, lhe falava….a beijava acima de tudo.

….

"-Mas o que raio andaste tu a fazer?" – Indagou Blaise assim que viu Draco entra na sala comum.  
"-Nada."  
"-Não sei se reparaste mas estás encharcado."  
"-Sim, eu reparei."  
"-Mas…porquê? Não viste que estava a chover?"  
"-Deixa de me irritar. Eu vou tomar um banho, e tu vais calar a boca."  
"-Eu vi-te com ela."

Draco gelou por completo, bem, um pouco mais do que estava.  
"-Não sei do que estás a falar." – Murmurou ele encarando o moreno que sorria.  
"-Sabes muito bem do que estou a falar. Do beijo à chuva. Foi bom?"  
"-Cala-me essa boca."

Blaise riu encolhendo os ombros e em seguida disse:

"-Queres fazer uma saída a quatro?"  
"-Olha aqui….eu e ela….nós….nós não saímos."  
"-Vocês só se beijam?"  
"-Sim." – Respondeu ele.  
"-Estás a brincar comigo certo?"  
"-Não! Nós só nos beijamos. Agora se me dás licença, eu tenho um banho para tomar."

Bateu a porta da casa de banho com força, e em seguida tirou a camisa atirando-a contra a parede. O que é que se passava com ele? Porque agia assim com ela? Porque a queria beijar sempre que a via?  
Ela é a Weasley! Aquilo era inadmissível.

Completamente.

Tinham-se passado 5 dias e durante esses 5 dias tanto Draco como Ginny haviam feito todos os possíveis para não se cruzarem, para não se verem, nem sequer se ouvirem.  
E tinham conseguido. Mas as coisas nem sempre são como nós queremos. Na realidade quase nunca são, e com eles isso não era excepção.

….

Corria pelo corredor, atrasada para a aula de Adivinhação. Mas porque é que ela tinha mantido aquela maldita disciplina? E foi então que tudo aconteceu. O imbecil saiu de uma sala de aula, e ela foi contra ele. O típico encontro.

"-Mas és mesmo cega não és?" – perguntou ele vendo-a levantar-se do chão.  
"-E tu? Estúpido apenas?"  
"-Então…onde está o imbecil?" – perguntou ele divertindo vendo ela olhá-lo mortalmente.  
"-Eu não quero que tu me beijes."  
"-Não? De certeza?"  
"-Absoluta." – Ele sorriu aproximando-se dela, o que fez os olhos dela focarem os lábios dele. – "Imbecil." – Completou, fazendo-o sorrir antes de a beijar.

Encostou-a na parede mais próxima, não parando de a beijar. Mas a culpa era dela, certo? Ela é que o provocava sempre. Sempre!

"-Onde ias com tanta pressa? Andavas à minha procura?" – perguntou encostando a testa à dela assim que o beijo acabou.  
"-Aula de adivinhação."  
"-Então adivinha lá o que estou prestes a fazer." – Murmurou antes de a beijar novamente.  
Assim que seus lábios se deslocaram novamente ela riu divertida.  
"-Afinal tu és louca não és?"  
Ela riu perante a pergunta dele, o que o fez olhá-la como se ela fosse mesmo louca.  
"-E tu?"  
"-Eu o quê Weasley?"  
"-De onde vinhas?"  
"-Fui o último a sair da aula anterior. Fiquei a acabar um trabalho de casa, para a aula onde devia de estar."

Ela riu novamente. Não sabia porque ria, mas estava feliz. Não percebia era o porquê.  
"-És mesmo louca, não és?" – indagou num murmúrio beijando-a em seguida, de modo a calá-la, pelo menos por algum tempo.

…

"-Onde estavas?"  
"-Porquê Luna?"  
"-Lembraste que tínhamos combinado encontrar-nos à porta da tua sala de aula. Mas tu não foste. O que raio estiveste a fazer?"  
Ginny olhou para a loira e sorriu lembrando-se dos inúmeros beijos trocados com ele.  
"-Nada! Nada de importante."  
"-Então porque estás a sorrir feita louca?"  
"-Por nada. E tu? Já sabes a tal surpresa?"  
"-Sim. Aqui está." – Respondeu ela pegando numa caixinha quadrada.  
"-O que é isso?"  
"-Chocolates."  
"-Mas não tinhas dito que isso não era certo?" – indagou a ruiva espantada quando olhava para os imensos bombons embrulhados na prata amarela que estavam dentro da caixa.  
"-Tinha, mas não me lembrei de mais nada. Achas que o Blaise vai gostar?"  
"-Eles são bons?"  
"-Podes experimentar um, se quiseres."

A ruiva sorriu, retirando em seguida um dos bombons e comendo-o rapidamente. Adorava chocolate.

"-O que é que as meninas estão a fazer?" – perguntou uma voz que fez com que Luna tremesse e segurasse a caixa de chocolates com força.  
"-Blaise!" – murmurou virando-se e escondendo a caixa atrás das costas.  
"-O que me estás a esconder Luna?" – indagou ele olhando para trás das costas dela.  
"-Nada."

Ginny olhou para a caixa de bombons que supostamente seriam uma surpresa, uma surpresa ridícula é claro mas mesmo assim uma surpresa, depois olhou para Blaise Zabini que parecia mais que curioso, e por último para o Malfoy que olhava para eles os três sorrindo.  
"-Mostra-me o que tens atrás das costas." – Pediu o moreno.

Ginny aproximou-se da amiga e tirou-lhe a caixas das mãos.  
"-Nada!" – respondeu a loira mostrando ambas as mãos ao namorado, o que fez Draco suspirar e rolar os olhos.

"-A sério Lovegood? E o que é que a Weasley te tirou das mãos?" – perguntou Draco pegando no braço da ruiva com uma mão e agarrando a caixa com a outra.  
Abriu a caixa e ficou a olhar para a ruiva e para a loira.  
"-Tanto segredo por causa de uma caixa de chocolates. Certo, vocês são mesmo as duas loucas."  
"-Esta caixa era para ser uma surpresa. Para ti Blaise." – Resmungou Luna retirando a caixa das mãos do loiro.  
"-Para mim? Oh! Eu adoro-te."  
"-Mas desde quando é que mulheres oferecem bombons?" – indagou Draco.  
"-Oh com ciúmes Malfoy! É claro, as pessoas não gostam de imbecis." – Comentou acidamente a ruiva, o que a fez trincar o lábio inferior em seguida. Tinha dito a palavra. Mas ele não iria beijá-la ali, em frente de Luna e do Zabini, no meio do corredor. Pois não?

Mas as coisas não correm como nós queremos!  
Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura rapidamente, e beijou-a.  
A verdade era que tanto um como outro tinham plena noção de onde estavam, e especialmente sabiam que Blaise e Luna olhavam para eles os dois, e possivelmente ambos se encontravam espantados. Quando os lábios deles se afastaram, Ginny empurrou o loiro para longe e perguntou:

"-Mas o que se passa contigo?"  
"-Acho que nós é que devemos fazer essa pergunta. O que se passa com vocês?" – indagou Luna sorrindo.  
"-NADA!" – responderam os gritando.  
"-Claro que não….no outro dia beijaram-se à chuva, hoje beijaram-se aqui mesmo à nossa frente. Certamente não se passa nada….sabes Luna, eles apenas se beijam. Mais nada." – Disse Blaise o que fez a namorada rir, e Draco e Ginny olharem para ambos irritados.  
"-Sabem que mais? Mantenham-se com os vossos chocolates, nós os dois, vamos indo. Anda logo Weasley!" – Disse Draco irritado puxando a ruiva pelo corredor.  
"-Hei! Estás a sentir-te bem?" – indagou Ginny enquanto o rapaz continuava a puxá-la pelo corredor.  
"-Sim. E tu?"  
"-Sim também….mas estão todos a olhar para nós."

Draco parou de andar percebendo finalmente o que estava a fazer. Estava de mão dada à Weasley, a passear pelo corredor. Aquilo era o cúmulo dos cúmulos.  
"-Bem…hum…."  
"-Sim Malfoy?" – indagou ela sorrindo.  
"-Até amanhã?"  
"-Até amanhã? Como assim, até amanhã?"  
"-Bem….que tal encontrarmo-nos….antes de almoço. No 3º andar, na sala abandonada."  
"-Para?"  
"-Não sei ok."

Ela sorriu, antes de concordar com a cabeça e afastar-se dele.

Primeiro não sabia o que fazia ali, estava completamente arrependida de ter concordado com aquilo. E agora ela sabia porque é que ele tinha marcado o encontro com ela. Para brincar com ela.  
Pois……já era hora de almoço e ele não apareceu.

Mas o pior não era isso. O pior é que ela estava triste por ele não ter aparecido. Ela queria que ele tivesse aparecido. Abanou a cabeça. Aquilo era loucura. Completamente.  
Como é que ela podia sentir aquilo por ele? Como?

….

"-Onde vais? Nós estávamos a conversar!" – disse Zabini vendo Draco levantar-se da poltrona e correr para fora da sala comum.  
Saiu da sala rapidamente, e começou a correr pelas masmorras. Maldita conversa do Zabini, ele tinha-o atrasado. Completamente!  
Certamente que ela estava à sua espera. Certamente que ela estava irritada. Certamente que o estava a chamar de imbecil vezes sem conta.

Parou de correr quando todos esses pensamentos lhe passaram pela cabeça. O que era aquilo? Porque a queria tanto ver? Porque pensava tanto nela? Porquê?  
Suspirou. Aquilo não estava certo. Ele não podia ir encontrar-se com ela. Ele não podia, apenas não estava certo. E certamente que ela também sabia isso.

Deu meia volta aos calcanhares e caminhou até ao Salão Principal. Tinha que tirar a Weasley da cabeça. Apenas tinha.

….

Caminhava sozinha até ao Salão Principal, zangada consigo mesmo. Como podia ter sido tão estupidamente burra? Como?

"-Weasley!" – chamou a voz dele por trás de si.  
Não se virou, não o iria fazer.  
"-O que queres Malfoy?"  
"-Eu….o Blaise atrasou-me."  
"-E o que tenho eu a ver com isso? Deixa-me em paz Malfoy."  
"-Eu não te quero deixar." – Murmurou ele sem pensar segurando-a pelo braço.  
Aquilo não era para acontecer. Ele devia de estar a caminhar até ao Salão, tentando esquecer aquela ruiva, e não devia de a ter encontrado no meio do corredor, apenas não devia.

"-E, eu não quero estar perto de ti."  
"-Queres sim….eu sei que sim."  
"-Solta-me Malfoy."  
"-Não!" – murmurou ele passando com a mão livre na face dela.

Viu quando ela fechou os olhos e suspirou levemente, o que o fez sorrir. Não importava se aquilo era certo ou não. Não importava nada. Apenas queria vê-la, beijá-la. Apenas isso.  
Colou seus lábios aos dela levemente, para um beijo simplesmente suave, mas ela aprofundou o beijo, tornando-o sôfrego, apaixonante.

"-Perdoado?" – indagou num sussurro, o que a fez rir.  
"-Talvez!"

Ele sorriu levemente beijando-a novamente.  
Naquele momento ambos sabiam que aquilo era certo, não importava o que era, apenas era certo.

Três semanas. Haviam-se passado três semanas, e essas semanas foram repletas de encontros furtivos entre Draco e Ginny. Na verdade não era encontros, eles apenas se beijavam quando se cruzavam. Mas a verdade era que ambos queriam se encontrar, mas iriam sempre negar que aqueles encontros em corredores vazios e salas desocupadas, eram de propósito. Iriam sempre dizer que era obra do acaso.

….

"-Mas afinal o que estás a fazer Luna?" – indagou sentando-se ao lado da loira no banco de jardim.  
"-Faltam dois dias para o Natal, e eu estou a fazer uma prenda para o meu amor."  
A ruiva riu divertida, olhando para o que a amiga fazia. Afinal o que era aquilo? Abanou a cabeça, nunca iria conseguir entender as ideias de Luna.  
"-Pelos vistos, tu e o Blaise dão-se bem, hã!" – comentou.  
"-Eu amo-o."  
"-Oh! Hum….não achas que amor é uma palavra forte demais?"  
"-Não! Eu sei que o amo. Afinal, penso nele todos os minutos de todas as horas, quando estou com ele parece que o tempo pára e que só existimos nós dois. Quando ele me beija sinto-me protegida, quando ele sorri sinto-me feliz, quando ele murmura ao meu ouvido sinto-me completa. Eu daria tudo por ele. Até a minha vida. Isso é amor, eu sei que é." – Respondeu levantando-se do banco. – "E quando tu sentires isso irás saber, assim como eu sei."

Deixou Ginny sentada no banco completamente sozinha. Aquilo era amor? Amor era aquilo que Luna havia dito? Porque se fosse, ela estava num enorme sarilho.

….

"-Terra chama Draco! Terra chama Draco! Alô!" – dizia Blaise passando a mão em frente dos olhos do loiro que olhava para um ponto fixo na parede.  
"-O que queres?"  
"-Qual é melhor?" – Indagou o moreno mostrando-lhe dois papéis de embrulho.  
"-Como?"  
"-Eu quero embrulhar a prenda da Luna, mas para isso preciso de saber qual é o melhor papel de embrulho."  
"-O da direita." – Respondeu depois de um suspiro.  
"-Tu andas muito estranho. Quer dizer, não estás normal. Porque se tivesses não tinhas perdido a oportunidade de fazer uma piadinha."  
"-Deixa-me em paz sim!"  
"-É a Ginny não é?" – perguntou num murmúrio, fazendo Draco fuzilá-lo com o olhar. – "Eu sei que é. Estás confuso! Não te preocupes, isso passa. Comigo passou. Também andava confuso por causa da Luna, mas acabei por aceitar que a amo perdidamente. Assim que aceitares isso, tudo passa."  
"-Eu não a amo. Eu jamais amarei alguém, e certamente não amarei a Weasley."  
"-Então não sentes o coração pular quando ela se aproxima. Não sentes borboletas no estômago quando ela sorri. Não tens vontade de a beijar sem parar, de a abraçares e a protegeres de tudo e de todos. De dizeres a todas as pessoas que ela é só tua. Não tens vontade de nenhuma dessas coisas?"  
"-Eu….eu…."  
"-Se tiveres vontade disso, Draco, lamento dizer-te mas estás apaixonado por ela." – Murmurou Blaise antes de se levantar.

"-Não! Eu não estou apaixonado por ela. Pois não?" – perguntou-se baixinho.

….

A Lua brilhava no céu, mas nenhum deles se importava com isso. Ambos caminhavam pelos jardins, ambos sozinhos. E estranhamente ambos pensavam no mesmo.

Poderiam estar apaixonados?

"-Dra…Malfoy." – Murmurou ela assim que o viu à sua frente.  
"-Weasley. Insónias?"  
"-Sem vontade de dormir na realidade."

O assunto esfumou-se, e ambos ficaram a olhar um para o outro. Ambos tentavam descobrir o que realmente sentiam. Paixão?  
Não! Não podia ser.

"-Eu acho que vou indo. Está tarde." – Murmurou ela.  
"-Espera!" – sussurrou ele segurando-a pelo antebraço.  
"-Diz?"

Mas ele não disse nada, ele apenas passou com a mão na face dela.

Ela suspirou levemente, fechando os olhos.  
Havia algo de romântico naquilo todo. O luar brilhava no céu alto, as respirações de ambos estavam levemente aceleradas, os corações de ambos pulavam no peito. Aquilo seria mesmo amor, afinal de contas?  
Segundos depois a mão que segurava o antebraço dela passou para as costas dela, puxando-a para si. Os olhos dela fecharam, e ele apenas sorriu beijando-a levemente.  
A língua dele procurou a língua dela, e sentiu a ruiva tremer no seu corpo. Apertou-a mais contra si, de modo a senti-la ainda mais. O beijo tornou-se cada vez mais sôfrego, desejoso, apaixonado.

Os braços dela enrolaram-se no pescoço dele, de modo a que ela estivesse ainda mais junta a ele. Os lábios afastaram-se devagar e Ginny apenas sorriu.

"-O que foi?" – indagou ele.  
"-Nada. Apenas….esquece." – respondeu, antes de sentir os lábios dele novamente nos seus.  
"-Está tarde Malfoy."  
"-Sim, está mesmo."  
"-Tenho que ir, então." – Disse ela afastando-se dele.

Draco não mexeu um músculo, apenas a deixou ir.

…

Deitou-se na cama pensando nele. Era estupidamente incrível como aquele sentimento que tinha por ele tinha crescido tão depressa e tão rapidamente. A verdade é que ela tentara de todas as maneiras possíveis e impossíveis não sentir aquilo.  
Suspirou. Não valia a pena, ela estava apaixonada por ele. Completamente apaixonada por ele. E ele? O que será que sentiria?

….

Olhava para os jardins escuros da janela do seu quarto e não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Naquela ruiva irritante que o chamava imbecil sempre que podia. Naquela ruiva sardenta, por quem estava apaixonado.  
Suspirou, sentando-se na cama em seguida. Passou com as mãos no cabelo e em seguida bufou irritado. Como poderia estar apaixonado por ela?

Como?

….

Era dia 25 de Dezembro, e há dois dias que ele não a via. Mas e então, isso fazia diferença?  
Fazia sim, ele sabia que sim. Afinal estava apaixonado por ela.

Suspirou, continuando a caminhar pelo longo corredor vazio, esperava encontrá-la, era dia de Natal e ele queria vê-la. E foi então que ele a viu, em frente de si, a sorrir para ele.

"-Malfoy." – Murmurou ela.  
"-Weasley, como vais?"  
"-Bem." – Respondeu olhando-o surpresa, o que lhe deu vontade de rir. – "Porquê a pergunta? Tu não costumas ser simpático, e muito menos para mim."  
"-Ora, não sejas assim. Eu sou simpático para ti, quando estamos….sozinhos." – Disse ele num murmúrio, aproximando-se dela.  
"-Malfoy, afasta-te de mim." – Pediu ela num sussurro, o que o sorrir.  
"-Queres mesmo que me afaste? Estava a pensar, se não queres o teu presente de Natal?"  
"-Presente de Natal? Tens um presente de Natal para mim?"  
"-Sim." – Respondeu ele, enlaçando-a pela cintura, beijando-a levemente primeiro.

Sentiu as mãos pequenas dela no seu peito, quando aprofundou o beijo. Encostou a testa à dela, assim que o beijo acabou.

"-Hum…presente!" – Murmurou ela sorrindo.  
"-Não gostaste?"  
"-Soube a pouco." - Respondeu ela, antes de ele voltar a beijar, desta vez mais arrebatadoramente.  
"-Também tenho um presente para ti." – Sussurrou ela puxando-o pela gravata verde do uniforme, até uma sala vazia que até então não existia ali.

Ela beijou-o lentamente e foi então que ele reparou na cama de casa, na lareira, na árvore de Natal, e no tapete felpudo que apareceram naquele quarto.  
"-Weasley." – Chamou ele desviando seus lábios dos dela.  
"-É Ginny, Malfoy. Por hoje."

Ele sorriu, passando com a mão na face dela, beijando-a rapidamente.

"-Eu sei o teu nome….Ginevra." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela fazendo-a tremer nos meus braços. – "E é Draco….hoje….amanhã e nos próximos dias…."  
"-Meses ou anos." – Completou ela beijando-o novamente.

Os braços de Draco enrolaram-se em volta do quadril da ruiva e ele puxou-a, até à cama, enquanto que as mãos dela desapertavam os botões da camisa dele. Deitou-a sobre a cama, beijando-lhe o pescoço e começando ele próprio a desapertar os botões da camisa dela.  
Beijava cada pedaço de pele que ia descobrindo. Ouvia os suspiros profundos dela, e arrepiava-se com a mão dela que se encontrava a acariciar a nuca dele.

Atirou a camisa dela para longe e limitou-se a tirar o soutien dela, cuidadosamente. Sentiu a ruiva tremer e sorriu murmurando:

"-És perfeita."

Ela sorriu e Draco deu um beijo carinhoso nos lábios dela, enquanto acariciava os seios dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.  
Sentia os dedos dela percorrer seu peito, e ajudou a ruiva a tirar sua camisa, e sorriu sentindo as mãos dela no botão das suas calças, tentando tirá-las.  
Ambos desejavam aquilo, e há muito tempo. Queriam estar assim, entregues aquele sentimento de plenitude. Alheios de tudo o resto que os rodeava. Naquele momento nada mais importava, o que importava é que eles estavam ali os dois, juntos.  
Ele beijava o ventre dela, fazendo a ruiva arquear o corpo e gemer baixo, enquanto que as mãos dele se livravam das calças dela, e da única peça de roupa que o corpo dela tinha.

Elevou-se de modo a observá-la deitado debaixo de si com a respiração acelerada e com o olhar cheio de desejo e de sentimentos. Deitou-se calmamente por cima dela, beijando-a enquanto sentia as mãos dela nas suas costas, tentando tirar-lhe a única peça que impedia o contacto dos corpos.

"-Prometo que será maravilhoso." – Murmurou beijando-a calmamente.  
"-O teu melhor Natal?" – Indagou sorrindo, sentindo as pernas dele por entre as suas.  
"-O nosso melhor." – Respondeu num murmúrio antes de sentir as unhas dela cravarem-se nas suas costas no exacto momento em que se encaixou nela vagarosamente.

Fixou a face dela, esperando que ela voltasse a abrir os olhos, assim que os olhos castanhos dela se fixaram nos dele, o loiro começou a movimentar-se vagarosamente, fazendo com que ela gemesse de dor. Beijou os lábios dela devagar, acompanhando o ritmo de seu corpo, começando a sentir o corpo dela relaxar. Quando afastou os lábios dos dela, ouviu um gemido de prazer da ruiva o que o fez sorrir.  
Os braços dela enrolaram-se molemente no pescoço dele, e Draco mantinha um ritmo lento e compensado fazendo com que os gemidos dela fossem baixos e profundos.

Quando ela começou a gemer mais alto ele começou a aumentar o ritmo, tornando-o tão alucinante que fez a ruiva fechar os olhos. As pernas dela enrolaram-se em volta da cintura dele puxando-o, soltando um gemido rouco do rapaz, enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.  
Ginny sentia as mãos dele acariciar seu ventre, seus seios, e desejava cada toque, cada carícia.

O ritmo deles tornou-se tremendamente rápido fazendo com que Draco se elevasse, puxando a anca da ruiva, encaixando-se ainda mais nela fazendo-a soltar um gemido profundo. Movimentou-se cada vez mais rápido dentro dela, até que a ruiva agarrou os lençóis da cama e Draco sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso, prendendo-o dentro dela.  
Ele gemeu desabando sobre ela, e pousando os cotovelos ao lado da cabeça dela.

"Eu amo-te." – Murmurou ele.

_**When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive**_

"Eu também te amo… muito Draco." – Sussurrou ela por entre gemidos, antes de Draco a abraçar com força enquanto se movimentava por mais alguns segundos, até sentir o prazer máximo o atingir, fazendo com que um gemido em uníssono ecoasse pelo quarto.

Deitou-se ao lado da ruiva, e puxou-a para o seu corpo, ouvindo a respiração tremendamente acelerada dela. A cabeça dela pousou sobre o peito húmido dele, e Draco acariciou os longos cabelos vermelhos dela.

"-Feliz Natal Draco." – Murmurou o que o fez rir, antes de a beijar.  
"-Feliz Natal para ti também Ginevra."

Ela sorriu, aninhando-se no peito dele, acabando por adormecer, sentindo-se perfeitamente feliz. Ficou a vê-la dormir durante longos minutos, antes de a abraçar com mais força e se deixar embalar pelo sono também.

Certamente havia sido o melhor Natal de ambos.

….

Abriu os olhos apenas para ver uma imensidão de cabelos ruivos sobre o seu peito. Sorriu, apertando-a mais contra si e encostando o nariz aos fios ruivos. Aquele tinha sido sem dúvida alguma o melhor Natal que alguma vez tivera.  
Sentiu-a mover-se o que o fez sorrir.

"-Oi." – Murmurou sentindo o braço dela escorregar até ao seu peito.  
"-Oi." – Disse sorrindo e aninhando-se mais no peito dele.  
"-Estás bem?"  
"-Oh…melhor impossível Draco. Afinal é maravilhoso dormir sobre ti."  
Ele riu, beijando-a levemente.  
"-São quase horas de jantar." – Constatou olhando para o relógio.  
"-Pois, mas a mim não me apetece ir a lado nenhum. Que tal imaginarmos um belo jantar com imensos doces de Natal e ficarmos aqui?"  
Ele riu, antes de ver aparecer à sua frente um tabuleiro com carne, bolos, fruta e doces.  
"-Certo….na verdade parece-me bem."

….

Abriu a porta da sala precisa e olhou para o corredor. Vazio.

"-OK, vou primeiro, depois tu, certo Draco?"  
"-Como quiseres princesa." – Respondeu ele beijando o pescoço dela.  
"-Pois…mas tenho que ir. Vemo-nos amanhã?"  
"-Claro que sim. É claro." – Respondeu ele beijando os lábios dela rapidamente, vendo-a sorrir em seguida e sair da sala.

Suspirou, esperava não ver ninguém. Mas certamente tudo iria correr bem, não iria? Começou a caminhar pelo corredor e seu coração pulou vendo seu irmão, Hermione e Harry à sua frente.

"-Olá Ginny." – Disse Hermione sorrindo.  
"-Oi pessoal." – Murmurou nervosa. Esperava que Draco não aparecesse em seguida.  
"-Vens de onde?"  
"-Eu? De lado nenhum de especial." – _'Apenas estive a dormir com o Malfoy, mais nada.' _Pensou divertida.  
"-Ginny, eu preciso de falar contigo." – Disse o moreno segurando nas mãos dela.  
"-Precisas?" – Indagou nervosa vendo as mãos dele sobre as suas.  
"-É Natal, e eu bem….eu quero fazer umas mudanças na minha vida."  
"-Queres?" – perguntou ela enquanto era puxada pelo moreno para longe do irmão e de Hermione.

Bem não muito longe na verdade, só um pouco mesmo.

"-Então?" – perguntou nervosa, olhando para trás de Harry, olhando para o local de onde vinha. Que Draco não aparecesse. Que ele não aparecesse.  
"-Eu gosto muito de ti. Na verdade, mais que isso. Eu amo-te Ginny. Eu tenho tentado, tenho mesmo tentado esquecer-te, mas não sou capaz. Eu amo-te Ginny, muito. Muito." – Murmurou ele no final pousando os lábios sobre os dele.  
Primeiro o choque, depois a vontade de fugir, e por último o pânico ao ouvir:

"-Weasley."  
Harry afastou-se dela e ela apenas viu o loiro parado no meio do corredor a olhar para ela.

"-O que quer o Malfoy?" – indagou Ron.  
Draco abanou a cabeça e em seguida virou costas.  
"-Espera!" – gritou ela correndo atrás dela. Parou à frente dele, pousando as mãos no peito dele.  
"-Deixa-me."  
"-Pára de ser imbecil. Ele beijou-me, eu não o beijei."  
"-Que interessante Weasley. Deixa-me em paz."  
"-Será que por um momento tu não podes deixar de ser um imbecil?"  
"-Se sou assim um imbecil tão grande, fica com o Potter."  
"-Mas, eu não quero ficar com o Harry, imbecil. E se bem me lembro tu disseste que me beijarias sempre que te chamasse imbecil, e já te chamei três vezes….Imbecil.

Draco sorriu, enlaçando a cintura dela, antes de a beijar.  
Ginny sorriu contra os lábios dele, antes de passar com ambas as mãos por trás do pescoço dele e corresponder avidamente ao beijo.

O grito de Ron não foi ouvido por eles. Nenhum deles reparou quando Hermione segurou o namorado que queria acabar com aquele beijo. Nenhum deles viu como Harry Potter ficou pálido.  
Assim que os lábios se afastaram, Draco deu um sorriso irónico e olhou directamente para o Potter que os fixava.

"-Chegaste tarde Potter. Ela é minha….toda minha." – Disse ele o que fez Ron fechar os punhos e querer partir para cima do loiro.  
"-Não vale a pena Ron."  
"-Como não vale a pena Ginny? Eu quero partir a cara a esse desgraçado! E afasta-te dele."  
"-Podes dizer o que quiseres Ron, fazer o que quiseres, eu não vou deixá-lo. Não porque tu queres. É a minha vida, são as minhas escolhas. E Draco, é a minha escolha."  
"-Mas…tu não podes." – Argumentou o ruivo.  
"-Porque não? Sou livre, sou grandinha, e estou apaixonada. Eu acho que posso."  
"-Ele é um Malfoy."  
"-E isso é o que torna tudo ainda mais interessante." – Murmurou ela o que fez Draco rir levemente.  
"-Respira Weasley. Eu vou mesmo ficar com a tua irmã. Parece que vamos ser cunhados."  
"-Nunca!"

Draco riu, apertando mais a cintura da ruiva, perante o olhar de Harry.

"-E Potter….tira dos olhos da minha ruiva sim? Eu sempre fui uma pessoa invejosa."  
"-Ginny!" – chamou o moreno não ligando à provocação do loiro – "Eu…..O Malfoy não serve para ti. Tu mereces melhor."  
"-Como tu Potter?" – indagou o loiro olhando-o com raiva e soltando a cintura da ruiva. – "-Não percebes….ela está apaixonada por mim. Como eu sou. E eu por ela, como ela é. E garanto-te Potter ela não é coisa fácil de aturar."  
"-Hei!" – murmurou a ruiva ofendida.  
"-Ora é verdade Ginevra, tu és….explosiva. Nunca se sabe o que esperar de ti."  
Ela sorriu. Ele tinha razão mesmo.  
"-Harry, o Draco está certo….eu gosto dele, não de ti. Possivelmente mereço alguém melhor que ele sim, mas….é ele. Não é outro, é ele. E eu não posso fazer nada contra isso."  
"-O pai e a mãe vão a ficar a saber desta loucura, juro-te Ginny."  
"-Não te incomodes, eu mesma lhes mando uma carta a contar tudo."  
"-Muito bem….amanhã mandas-lhes a carta, sem falta."  
"-Claro que sim maninho. Claro que sim." – Concordou sorrindo e pegando na mão do loiro, puxando-o pelo corredor em seguida.

"-Não foi mau. Excepto o Potter ter-te beijado. Se volta a acontecer eu dou cabo dele."  
"-Não sabia que tinhas assim tantos ciúmes de mim Draco!" – comentou ela sorrindo.  
"-E não tenho….ou não tinha. Ah! Tenho ciúmes sim. Ele não volta a tocar-te, porque se volta eu…."  
"-Tu dás cabo dele. Já sei." – Completou ela sorrindo, e beijando-o em seguida.

….

"-Como pudeste fazer-me isto?" – perguntou Luna gritando.  
"-Não grites, estamos no meio do corredor." – Disse Ginny sorrindo continuando a caminhar até ao Salão.  
"-Eu devia de saber, quer dizer sou a tua melhor amiga não sou? E vim a saber que andas com o Malfoy por outras pessoas? Como?"  
"-Pensava que já sabias, tu até viste um beijo nosso e tudo."  
"-Pois, mas eu não imaginava que fosse sério."

A ruiva voltou-se para a amiga sorrindo.  
"-Eu também não pensava, mas a verdade é que a sério. Muito sério."  
"-Assim tão sério?"  
"-Muito mais que isso." – Respondeu a ruiva num murmúrio.  
"-Como assim? O que vocês fizeram?"  
"-Ora…tu sabes."  
"-A sério?"  
"-Sim."  
"-E?"  
"-Maravilhoso."  
"-Eu disse, ele é o Malfoy."  
"-Não, ele é o meu Malfoy."  
"-Sim, mas mesmo assim. Eu disse-te."  
"-É….disseste."  
"-E mais uma vez eu estava certa."  
"-Realmente. Mas isso não acontece nunca mesmo."  
"-Hei! Isso ofende-me."  
"-Desculpa." – Murmurou a ruiva rindo em seguida.  
"-Sabes, não vou ficar zangada contigo por não me teres contado sobre o Malfoy, mas só porque tu me acabaste de contar tudo isto. E porque serei tua madrinha, não serei?"

"-Madrinha?" – indagou a ruiva surpresa entrando no Salão.  
"-Ora…de casamento claro." – Respondeu a loira encolhendo os ombros e caminhando até à sua mesa.  
"-Claro….casamento."

…

"-Sabes, o que vale é que eu sou um rapaz que quase nunca acredita no que dizes. Sim, eu sabia que a relação com a Ginny era séria. Mas estranhamente é ainda mais do que eu pensava, pois parece-me que tu até estás disposto a enfrentar os Weasleys."  
"-Tu não vais comer e calar-te não?"  
"-Não! O assunto é divertido."  
"-Pois, mas tu não tens nada a ver com ele pois não?"  
"-Hum….na realidade tenho. Afinal como futuro padrinho eu quero saber tudo."

"-Wow! Padrinho?" – perguntou Draco mais que chocado.  
"-Sim…do vosso casamento."  
"-Como assim casamento? Nós não vamos casar."  
"-Não?"  
"-Claro que não Zabini."  
"-Tu acreditas nisso?" – indagou o moreno levantando-se da mesa em seguida.  
"-É claro que sim….jamais me casarei. Serei solteiro para….sempre."

_Sempre é muito tempo, e certamente Draco iria descobrir que as coisas realmente não correm como planeamos. Nenhum deles tinha planeado se apaixonar. Nenhum deles planeara amar. Certamente ninguém imaginara um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos.  
__Mas a vida é surpreendente, é um mistério.  
__E com eles as coisas correram de modo inacreditável. _

_Primeiro uma bebida, uma dança, um beijo, uma zanga, a certeza de se amarem. E quem sabe….o casamento.  
__Mas esse casamento, isso que jamais iria acontecer. Isso é….outra história._

_**Fim**_

__

N/A: Olá! Bem, esta short foi escrita para um challenger no 3 vassouras que ainda não chegou ao prazo final, e esta short é a antecedente de uma outra short que irei postar em breve e que será (Im)Perfeito Casamento. Depois desta short terá outra continuação, mas essa fic já foi postada, é a Penny uma menina de sonho, e claro por ultimo Manual de Gravidez. Confuso? Se sim, só têm que ir ao meu profile e logo entendem tudinho, porque está lá tudo explicito.

Comentem!!!!!! Espero mesmo que tenham gostado e que se tenham divertido. REVIEWS!!!!!

Jinhos!

Rute Riddle  
20 de Abril 


End file.
